One Big Happy Family
by Godell
Summary: AT Aizen has always wanted a family. Now he has one: three sons, and one loving daughter. Primarily Rukia's POV, with Aizen and Gin, as well as some others later on. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

One Big Happy Family

One Big Happy Family

By

Godell

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

WARNING: Just for the record, some "questionable" content considering the general idea of this whole thing, a "family": pseudo-incest (they're not really related, any of them, they just _think _they are), some alluding to sexual situations. Ichigo and Uryuu are 16 years old, while Rukia looks 16 but is obviously much, much older. The same applies to Renji.

--

**1.**

Rukia loved her family.

She had started out alone, in a large white room. Strange people in white coats chattered anxiously around her. She remembered being frightened and angry, and fighting with them, reaching for something—Rukia didn't remember what, but it wasn't there—and she had called out for someone.

And then her "Papa" came in. There was a flash of light, and she was happy.

"You shouldn't have tried to run down the stairs, Rukia," "Papa" had admonished, ruffling her hair and smiling kindly down at her.

Rukia smiled back. "I'll be more careful. Who are you?"

"I'm your Papa. I'm here to keep you safe."

That was all that mattered. So long as she was with Papa and her "Uncles", everything was fine.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

--

**2.**

Rukia soon discovered she had several brothers.

She remembered seeing them before and soon remembered their names: Uryuu, Renji, and Ichigo. She had another brother, but he had left in search of adventure apparently. He was known as Chad. Those that remained were her primary siblings.

And then came others, others with strange names….E-something. They wore white just like her Papa. She didn't see them enough to call them "family" save for one named Grimmjaw. He and Ichigo often bickered about things large and small, and sometimes Papa got mad and locked them in their rooms.

Most of the time Rukia played with Ichigo, Uryuu and Renji, sparring anywhere they could. Sometimes they would put on plays for Papa and her Uncles, pretending to fight monsters, monsters with holes in them called "Hollows". Papa and Uncle Gin would clap loudly and ask for an encore, while Uncle Tousen commented on their good grasp of justice and fair play.

Nothing made her happier then those moments.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

--

**3.**

It never occurred to Rukia to think anything was different with her family than most other families she'd heard about, especially when it came to her Uncle Gin.

Uncle Gin was very kind to her, letting her sit on his lap while he ruffled her hair and told her faerie tales, especially when she had had a nightmare. She would kiss him softly, as she'd read in some books, and Uncle Gin would kiss her in return, just as you were supposed to.

No one ever cared whether they slept together, platonically or otherwise**(1)**. Rukia loved her Uncle dearly—almost as much as Papa.

Papa let Ichigo or Rukia sit on his lap when they wanted to be read to, especially after they had had nightmares. Ichigo would whisper that he had dreamt Papa was trying to hurt Rukia, trying to kill her, and Papa would pat their heads and soothe their worries—Papa wasn't going anywhere, he was going to care for them as he always had.

"Thank you, Papa," Rukia would say, and Papa would give her an affectionate peck on the forehead, adjust his glasses, and begin to read.

And Uncle Gin would soothingly run his hands through her hair.

--

**(1) **See initial Warning/Disclaimer.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

--

**4.**

On some days, Rukia felt strange, cold—ice cold. As though she was in a dungeon, marble white, chilled to her core, with moonlight shining through the thick bars on the window.

The world started to slip and become fluid. It was no longer sunny and warm with each breath tasting like sugar, but instead dark and lethal. As though poison was slipping into her veins.

Strange things came to her mind—Uncle Gin mocking her on a rickety bridge, her hands bound, guarded by strange men. And then Papa smiling down at her as he stabbed his hand through her chest—she toppled and fell. Screaming in pain.

When she woke up the world was bright and sweet again, and Papa and Uncle Gin were smiling down at her, saying she had had another bad dream.

She hugged them, letting one of them—usually Papa, then Uncle Gin—pull her close, telling her what a pretty girl she was, what a delight…a treasure…_darling. _

Somewhere, somehow, some part of her would cringe. It would curse them bitterly, deep inside her mind, but Rukia would ignore that tiny screaming voice and think how lucky she was to be loved so much.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

--

**5.**

Of all her brothers, Rukia liked playing games with Ichigo and Renji the most.

They would run throughout Las Noches, lifting their white robes slightly in order to navigate the stairs correctly, and laugh loudly at the numb expressions of passers-by. Some people laughed and waved in return, especially a rather scary, eternally-grinning Nnoitra. He wasn't kind like Uncle Gin. That much was certain.

--

One moment that always stood out in her memory was the day Renji dared Ichigo to sneak into Papa's throne room in the middle of the night.

Ichigo did not back down from the challenge.

"_Because I swore that I would save her. I just swore it...to...myself!" _echoed in Rukia's mind_._

He snuck in the throne room just as the clock struck midnight. That night he found that he had very strange dreams: dreams of a girl with red hair named Inoue.

When Ichigo asked Papa about the girl, Papa simply smiled and said that she had been their mother, long ago, but she had left them. He said she simply vanished. Ichigo nodded, though he still looked unsure.

"Ichigo, would I lie to you?" Papa asked, while Rukia clutched Uncle Gin's hand tightly.

Ichigo stared up at him, his eyes dark and mistrusting, both emotions that Rukia had never seen before with her family. Time seemed to stop. Then Ichigo smiled and shook his head, and the world went back to normal.

But she still felt a cold feeling trail across her spine, almost as a warning.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

--

**6.**

Uncle Gin would sometimes join Rukia and her brothers in their games, playing whatever role they assigned him without question.

Sometimes he was a dragon, at others an old peddler,or even a horse for the prince (Uryuu by unanimous decree) to ride on to save the captured princess named Rukia. He played his role with a smile every time. He was their playmate.

But some days, when she woke up in his arms, she wanted to push him away, seemed to hate him, for something she half-remembered. She would feel a horrible, hollow feeling in her gut—she assumed it was "hate", she had no other way to describe it—and wanted nothing more than to get away from that…_snake? _

And then Uncle Gin would wake up and smile at her, and the feeling would evaporate, gone for the moment….


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

--

**7.**

Once, she saw a strange man kneeling before Papa.

He had dark hair, just like hers, and dark eyes. He was hurt—bleeding from his shoulders, his gaze cold and unforgiving at her Papa. He wore a white cloak-like garment and a black kimono. A Soul Reaper.

Nervously, Rukia made her way to her Papa's throne. "Papa, you wanted to see me?" she asked, glancing down at the Soul Reaper.

"Yes," Papa replied with a fond smile. "Here, Rukia, sit on my lap." As Rukia positioned herself comfortably, he said calmly to the shocked Soul Reaper "Do you see, Captain Byakuya? I wasn't bluffing."

Rukia watched as the man—Byakyua—made a strangled noise in his throat and replied cooly "A conjurors' trick, nothing more. Rukia has fought your power before—I can sense it."

Papa simply smiled. "Even if she has, she doesn't remember you. Right, Rukia?" He stared down at her with a caring expression.

Rukia gazed down at the man again, and shook her head, feeling the warm protectiveness of her Papa wash over her. "I've never seen him before, Papa. Who is he?"

Papa shrugged. "Oh, a bad person. He tried to hurt me."

Rukia glared at the man known as Byakuya, feeling hatred course through her veins. "Then he's a horrible man!" she snapped, pointing a finger accusingly at him.

She never saw him again. She didn't want to—even when, in her sleep, that small part of her mind that hated Papa and Uncle Gin would cry out so wretchedly.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

--

**8.**

Aizen smiled down at the clump of sleeping children, nestled together as innocently as could be.

They had been threats, now they were mere amusements. They were his children, if not by blood then by devotion.

Ichigo snored softly in his sleep and pulled the blanket away from Renji, who grabbed at it roughly even in his sleep. Uryuu, curled up against the wall by their plain white cell, smiled as he dreamt.

Absentmindedly Aizen ruffled Ichigo's flame-red hair, smirking slightly at the word "Papa" that whispered through the boy's lips. Such innocence.

Gin entered the cell, carrying Rukia in his arms. She was fast asleep, her head on his shoulder, her white nightgown seeming larger than ever on her tiny frame. The ruffles on the sleeves reminded Aizen sharply of a doll, a delicate porcelain toy, about to break in his lieutenant's hands.

"Have you finished with her for tonight, Gin?" Aizen asked with a slight smirk as Gin placed her beside Ichigo.

Gin smirked in return and put a finger to his lips. "The baby's sleeping," he mocked in a whisper, tucking the covers underneath her chin.

He stared down at the group, sharing a conspiratorial leer with Aizen. All it had taken was a simple look at the Kyoukasuigetsu, and the intruders were theirs. They became lanky children, little lambs in need of a father to hold their hand.

As always, Aizen received them with a smile.

"Such dear little things…" Gin cooed, letting his hands trail down Rukia's still frame, and running his hands through her hair. "Such cute little children we have, don't we Captain Aizen?"

Rukia twitched and latched onto Ichigo, who let out a small sigh that held a hint of something more grown-up than the way he seemed.

Aizen smiled. "Yes Gin." He walked toward the door and turned out the light, letting his children have their privacy. "A happy family."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

--

**9.**

It took them four years to break the effect of the hypnosis.

One day it just happened—the world shattered, reformed itself into shades of black and white instead of pastel tones of the world of illusion they had lived in. Rukia stared up at Papa—no, Aizen, the betrayer of Soul Society—and felt utterly violated.

Previously, she had seen the world through rose-tinted glasses. Now the glasses had shattered and Rukia saw the truth. Everything—every smile, every hug, every _second_—had all been a lie. For what felt like the millionth time, she had been betrayed.

"Well then, little ones, what are you going to do?" Aizen asked calmly, his hand still absentmindedly ruffling Renji's hair.

"Kill you," Ichigo growled, grabbing the nearest thing he could reach—a knife. His voice sounded rough compared to the soft, childlike tenor he and the others had assumed during their age of innocence.

Gin chuckled and wrapped his hands around Rukia's waist. "Now really, Rukia dear, what _do _you make of all this? Such bad manners!" He whispered silkily into her ear "Haven't we taught you _anything _all these years? We _are _your beloved Uncles and Papa, after all."

Rukia felt her body grow cold, and she pushed him away, staring at the white walls around her, and the plain table at which they had sat—and Aizen still did. Uryuu was already at his feet, holding a knife of his own, prepared to strike Tousen.

The table had been mahogany before, and stood in the lavish dining room of their private chambers. There had been an elaborate, rabbit-patterned wallpaper, with a little grey mark where something had struck it long ago. Master hypnosis at work.

Aizen simply smiled, and drew his sword. "This will be an excellent learning opportunity—Kaname, please make note of their behavioral changes up to this moment. Then we can be more prepared, and avoid such minor inconveniences."

Betraying no emotion, Tousen nodded.

Before anyone could move, a flash of light blinded them, obscuring their vision. Rukia felt her memories slipping away, unreality re-asserting itself again, and she noted also the insidious morphing of Aizen and Gin's foreboding chuckles. They were becoming warm, and welcoming…


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

--

**10.**

Rukia held on to Uncle Gin's hand tightly as Papa tended to her injured hand.

It wasn't a serious injury, but she felt foolish to have fallen, to have been so careless. Her ego was more the victim than her hand.

"Just relax, Rukia dear. It will only take a minute…" Uncle Gin said as Papa hummed softly over his work.

"You should be more careful. Remember, just because you finished breakfast doesn't mean you can go charging off," he continued, admonishing her with a slight laugh.

"I won't forget again. I'm sorry Papa, Uncle Gin." Rukia said softly, her eyes downcast. She had worried them, which was something she _never _wanted to do. She had simply fallen after a misstep.

Papa placed a band-aid on her hand, arching an eyebrow. "And Uncle Tousen?"

Rukia blushed. "Oh! Sorry, Uncle Tousen!" she called to the lone figure standing outside the door. He merely grunted in response.

Papa smiled. "There. All done." He let her hand fall to her lap, getting up from his kneeling position. "I have to make sure Ichigo and Renji aren't fighting again. Want to come?"

Rukia shook her head and smiled back. "No, I'll be fine. Is Uryuu alright?"

"He's asleep, actually. He'll wake up shortly. By the way, I received a letter from your Mama. She's coming home soon."

Rukia gasped. "Really?!"

"Really." Papa chuckled, his eyes glowing with kindness.

Walking to the door, Papa called over his shoulder "Remember, you're our little girl. We wouldn't want anything to happen to you, after all."

Rukia nodded, smiling happily. "Of course Papa!"

When Papa left the room, Uncle Gin turned to her with a cheerful smile. "Rukia dear, shall I kiss your hand to make it feel better?"

Rukia's smile never faded as he gently kissed her hand and pulled her closer to him, letting her nestle her head on his chest. She could hear Ichigo talking excitedly to Papa in the next room.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

--

**11.**

Aizen watched from the door as Gin held Rukia close in the cold darkness of his throne room, her eyes wide with devotion and love as he kissed her with more than just familial warmth.

His attack on Soul Society was almost ready. He had every Menos prepared for battle, every Espada had a job to do. He himself would wait until the time was right to attack, and then unleash all of his power.

And who better to lead the assault than his innocent, battle-ready children?

He knew they would follow his every command. They had been under his spell for years, the hypnosis convincing them that they were sleeping in lavish chambers, when in reality they were sleeping in cold, dank cells with enough food to keep them alive and healthy, though they were hardly having daily feasts.

When they played—especially in Ichigo's case—it was in the catacombs of Las Noches, spy cameras surveying their every move. Aizen had been kind and had even built them a playroom: a large white room with a couch on one end, where Aizen and Gin would sit in amusement, and a toy box filled with white blocks, cardboard tubes, and several sheets of cloth. It was amazing how detailed the hypnosis was. The children didn't suspect a thing. Their mind and bodies were telling them they lived in the lap of luxury, no matter how ragged their clothes became or how many dark stares they received.

Aizen had vowed to give them real luxury when he became King. He would dress them in the finest kimonos he could buy, feed them on only the best food, the creamiest milk, the sweetest cake. The entire Soul Society would be their playground, and they would be eternally grateful to their beloved Papa and Uncles.

And eventually, if Ichigo and Uryuu died—as they obviously would, they were only human—Aizen decided they would die in his loving arms. Then Rukia and Renji would shed tears for their "brothers" but in the end overcome their grief, and love their little family even more.

Gin smirked and began to carry Rukia to his bedroom, winking at Aizen as Rukia clung to him, burrowing her head in his shoulder. Normally Aizen would have said it was far to early for that sort of thing, but today Aizen simply smiled. His little daughter needed an embrace from her Uncle Gin, to make it all better…

But he worried—the boys were such impressionable little things at this stage. The last thing Aizen wanted was to become a grandfather at this critical time.

Ichigo tugged at his sleeve, his expression curious. "Papa, where'd Rukia go?" he asked innocently.

Aizen smiled and scooped him up, placing him on his shoulders. "Uncle Gin wanted to comfort her. Why don't _I _play with you for awhile, since Uncle Gin's busy?"

Ichigo grinned. "Sure! You can be the Soul Reaper we have to defeat to save Rukia, okay?"

Aizen nodded, and Ichigo whooped with delight. He looked rather odd with a lanky teen giggling like a child on his shoulders, his expression carefree. Aizen couldn't believe _this _was the boy who had given him so much trouble in the past.

"Papa?" Ichigo asked suddenly in a soft voice.

Aizen gazed up at him. "Yes, son?"

"You'll always be with us, right?"

Aizen ruffled the boy's orange hair playfully, his expression serene. "Of course, son."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

--

**12.**

Gin smiled down at Rukia, lying sprawled on the bed, her expression trusting.

She was such an easy toy to play with. But he would never break her. No, she was much more fun like this, so loyal, so innocent, so adorable. She was growing more curvaceous than she had been, but her mind was still a child's. A contradiction he found amusing.

And one day, on the off chance the hypnosis will wear off and she wakes up naked in his arms remembering _everything_, it will be the most adorable thing ever.

"Rukia dear, do you love your 'Uncle' ?" Gin chuckled, kissing her neck, watching her eyes close.

"Of course," Rukia replied, smiling softly.

Gin smirked and ran his hands through her hair as he so often did, untying the tangles he found there. "And your 'Papa' ?"

"I love him too, always…" Rukia sighed, wrapping her hands around his back.

As Gin kissed her ear, Rukia whispered "Uncle Gin?"

"Yes?" he whispered into her ear, loving the way she shivered.

"You won't…leave me, will you?"

Gin smirked wider and whispered "Of course not! That would be too _cruel _to leave such a adorable little dear like yourself alone in the cold world!"

Goosebumps trailed up her spine, and Gin traced the patterns slowly with cold, delicate fingers. She arched her back in delight.

"Thank you," she whispered, "thank you, Uncle Gin…"

Gin smirked as her eyes filled with blind devotion, sweeter than any dessert he had ever tasted.

"Thank _you_, Rukia dear. It's only right, after all."

As their passion play reached it's end Gin whispered,

"There's nothing better than one big, happy family…"


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

--

**13.**

It was a marvelous day for a coup Gin decided as he padded softly across the now-burned entranceway—one of four—into Seireitei.

Not that he really cared about that. After all, this gate didn't lead to any place Gin wanted to go—Division 12 was hardly of any personal interest to him, what with its mad scientist Captain. No, what he cared about was how the children were doing.

_There._

He sensed Ichigo's Spiritual Pressure first, as he was the strongest of the bunch. He and Rukia were sitting on the bloody ground, carcasses rotting around them, smiling away without a care in the world, the sun gleaming off their hair and the blood that stained their hands. Their white robes were spattered here and there with blood, and Gin could have sworn that he saw Captain Mayuri's mask among the wreckage his little angels of death had caused.

Or rather, Aizen's little angels of death. Gin only played a minor role in comparison to his friend and leader.

"Uncle Gin!" Rukia called, waving her hands ecstatically in the air. "Look, Uncle Gin! We're painting!"

Gin ran eagerly toward them, wondering what Kyoukasuigetsu was showing them now. He stopped in front of the duo, crouching down beside them with a smile as always.

"Painting pictures, hmm? I'm sure they're beautiful, Rukia dear, Ichigo." He stared down at the strange pictures traced by hand on the ground.

Ichigo's "painting" looked like an oval with sticks poking out of it, and another curvy stick pointing out of a lopsided circle. It was hard to tell what it was through the brilliant red that accompanied the white marble, but Gin had a hunch.

"Is that Papa, Ichigo?"

Ichigo beamed. "Yep!" He was obviously pleased that his artwork was recognizable. Then he frowned. "Where's Papa?" he asked curiously.

Gin smiled. "Don't worry, Papa will be here soon. He's simply…cleaning up_._" _Hopefully having Komamura clean his boots before killing him. _He chuckled to himself as Ichigo nodded in understanding.

"Look at my painting, Uncle Gin!" Rukia said with a brilliant smile, pointing to the red scribbles in front of her. Gin noted that she looked more adorable than ever in the sunlight, even with blood crusting her cheeks.

Gin stared at the scribbles long and hard, trying to decipher them. "I beg your pardon Rukia dear, but I just can't seem to figure out what this is. Care to explain?"

Rukia nodded. "It's Renji's sword!" she cried gleefully, tracing the swirling line with her finger. "You see? There's those little spikes!" She pointed to small points poking out of the swirl at odd intervals.

"You mean Zabimaru. Well done, Rukia dear." Gin ruffled her hair fondly, while Rukia sighed and leaned against him, her smile soft.

Ichigo scowled. "Your drawings are lame, Rukia!" he taunted, his voice no longer a soft childish tone but a harsh-sounding tenor.

Rukia glared at him. "Shut up, Ichigo!" she barked, her voice commanding as she smacked him over the head.

Gin frowned. "Now Rukia dear, that's not very becoming. Kiss and make up." He felt a faint twinge of worry pulse through his chest—the last thing they needed was for the children to gain control again.

Ichigo and Rukia's annoyed expressions shifted into shy, embarrassed ones. They turned toward each other, shuffling closer.

Gently, Rukia kissed Ichigo on the cheek, while he did the same. Then they smiled and clasped Gin's hands, stepping over the carcasses.

"Uncle Gin, why is there a teddy bear on the floor?" Rukia asked, pointing to a particularly mutilated corpse.

Gin smiled as usual. "Oh, someone just left it here. They must not have wanted it anymore."

"There're more too, see?" Ichigo pointed at the other corpses, his eyes wide and innocent. "People here must have lots of toys, then, right?"

Gin nodded. "Yes, and you'll be able to play with them soon. Who knows—maybe you'll have a new little brother to play with." He grinned wickedly at the thought of a young white-haired boy with turquoise eyes.

Ichigo and Rukia cheered, waving their bloodied zanpakutos in the air in celebration. Gin chuckled as they made their way through the battlefield and the corpses rotting in the afternoon sun.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

--

**14.**

Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, the "little ice prodigy" of Soul Society, ran through the halls of Soul Society, his heart hammering in his chest.

Why—why was all of this happening _now?! _He had thought Aizen dead with Ichigo, and the others as well; a burden he and Rangiku had both shared. But now it was clear that Aizen and his group were very much alive…while 12th Division Captain Mayuri and 7th Division Komamura had fallen to some invisible hand. There was no time for a burial—not that there was anything _to _bury.

Hitsugaya clutched at his Captain's haori, his hands becoming white. The world was going haywire, and he had no idea _why. _

Suddenly, a familiar Spiritual Pressure made its presence felt. It was in flux, almost teasing and playful in its pattern of _up, down, up, down, _reminding Hitsugaya sickeningly of a children's seesaw he had once seen in a Noble's garden.

Gritting his teeth, Hitsugaya turned around and flash-stepped back to his Division.

--

When he arrived, the first thing he sensed was that there was not just one intruder, but _three. _

Hitsugaya turned his head from side to side, feeling the wind caress his snow-white hair. They were in hiding, clearly—probably watching him, too—and so Hitsugaya decided to go hunt for them.

Footsteps barely making a sound, Hitsugaya padded into the shadows, aware of the moonlight striking the marble walkway that led to the center of his Division. A sense of déjà vu swept over him, and he continued to search out the Spiritual Pressures that were irking him so. The grass tickled his feet, but Hitsugaya didn't notice. He was focused on his task.

So focused, in fact, that when a familiar delicate, bony hand reached out and ruffled his hair from behind, Hitsugaya nearly jumped a foot in the air.

"My, my, _Hitsugaya, _I thought you were too dutiful for childish games!" Ichimaru chuckled and spun Hitsugaya around, staring down at him with a mocking sneer. "Clearly I was mistaken."

With a quick leap, Hitsugaya was out of the darkness and back onto the walkway, his eyes narrowed with hate.

"What're _you _doing here, Ichimaru?" Hitsugaya growled, preparing to draw his sword. "_Clearly _not for a nostalgic trip."

Ichimaru smiled and ambled toward him, humming a merry tune. "Oh, nothing much really. You see, I wanted to show my dear little 'niece and nephew' my _little friend _Toshiro Hitsugaya. They truly are excited to meet you."

Hitsugaya gazed up at Ichimaru cynically. "_Oh? _Well then, send them out so I can kill _them _too."

Ichimaru's smile widened. "Anything for a new member of the family." He snapped his fingers, the sound echoing into the night.

And Hitsugaya felt his heart tremor as his old nakama Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki walked out of the shadows, their expressions innocent and curious—fresh blood drying on their white robes. They looked a little thinner than Hitsugaya remembered, maybe even a little paler, too, but Ichigo's red hair and Rukia's large violet eyes were unmistakable.

Suddenly, the pair broke out into childish, gleeful smiles and ran toward him, looking for all the world like a pair of overgrown children.

"You're 'Shiro, right? Nice to meet you!" Ichigo said, holding out a hand. Hitsugaya started at the eerie, innocent tone he held, unfitting a near-adult. "I'm Ichigo Aizen, and this is my sister, Ru—" Ichigo glanced down and noticed Rukia was missing.

Hitsugaya stared in horror as Rukia—once one of the most beautiful and fiercest fighters in all of Soul Society, holding the most beautiful water-and-ice zanpakuto—hid behind Ichimaru's robes, peeping shyly from behind him.

Ichigo sighed. "Ru-ki-_aaa_, you're not being nice!" he chided, folding his arms. "C'mon, he won't hurt you! Uncle Gin won't like you hiding behind him forever."

Ichimaru smiled down at Rukia and gently nudged her toward Hitsugaya, who could only look on in numb horror. "That's right, Rukia dear. I'll protect you." The amused tone in his voice made Hitsugaya's pride flare even as Rukia stepped forward to greet him.

"My name is Rukia Aizen." Rukia said softly, bowing slightly and turning to retreat behind Ichimaru again.

At a nod from Ichimaru, Ichigo and Rukia dashed off to play in the grass, their childish shrieks of glee seeming to make even the moon shudder.

"'Aizen'? But that's—" Hitsugaya began, then felt his heart plummet again as he realized the truth.

"Yes, Toshiro. They are the loving children of Captain Aizen."

Hitsugaya stared blankly at him, his mind refusing to comprehend the situation.

"They're all absolute angels, you know. They truly adore their Papa and their Uncles, as well as their brothers, Uryuu and Renji."

Hitsugaya felt his hand twitch. "What about Chad?" he asked, fearing the worst.

Ichimaru smirked. "Oh, that tall one? You won't be seeing him any time soon. The poor thing was far too severely wounded, even by Orihime's standards."

Hitsugaya smirked. "You liar. You killed him didn't you."

Ichimaru sighed. "Oh dear, here we go again. To_shiro_, you really _must_ stop blaming deaths on _me_. After all, _I'm _not the one who has the darkness-creating zanpakuto. Blame Tousen, if anything."

"How did you gain control over those four, anyway?" Hitsugaya clenched the hilt of his zanpakuto tightly.

"You see, it's all very simple to control them, Toshiro. Look at Ichigo and Rukia, for example: both of them have had very incomplete upbringings, and have lost so much. Aizen knew how lonely they were, and so he decided to take them under his wing."

"Sounds too good to be true."

"He could do the same for you, you know." Ichimaru's words slid into Hitsugaya's mind like a honey-coated vise, tempting him. "You had a rather tragic upbringing too. Poor Toshiro, the young friendless prodigy with eyes like ice and a heart of gold! No true family; no father to look up to, no siblings to match wits with really—after all, Momo may be smart, but can _she _comprehend your thoughts?"

Hitsugaya glared at him, the honey still confusing his thoughts slightly. "As they say, 'I'll never join you'. You've hurt _far_ too many people for that."

Ichimaru sighed. "I had hoped I wouldn't need to use this, but clearly I was mistaken." He snapped his fingers again.

Hitsugaya snarled as Aizen walked out of _his _Division as though he owned it, that deceptively-gentle smile still on his face. "Good evening, Toshiro." Aizen said as congenially as Ichimaru had. "There's someone I would like you to meet as well."

Hitsugaya couldn't repress a gasp of terror when _Momo _appeared at Aizen's side, clutching his sleeve in the manner of a little girl. Her hair was tied out of its usual bun and matted on some sides—clearly she had just awoken.

Ichimaru gestured toward Momo. "Now, how _can _you resist such an opportunity? Your closest friend is with Aizen—she's his newest daughter, now. Your nakama are also a part of our family, and most of your fellow Soul Reapers are either dead or have vanished."

Aizen smiled and drew Koukasuigetsu from its sheath.

"It's only a little flash of light, 'Shiro," Ichimaru whispered in a paternal tone, "a little flash and then you'll have a family. Or if the idea of having Momo as a sister _and _a love disturbs you, we can make it so that it's one or the other. What do you say?"

With a hiss Hitsugaya drew Hyourinmaru, his eyes wide with rage and confusion.

A flash of light enveloped him, and he felt no more.


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

"You know, Rangiku, you really _are _going to have to smile more. You might get wrinkles."

Rangiku glared at Gin, her shoulders hunched, and Gin smiled as usual, filled with more warmth than anyone would expect from him. Hitsugaya lay unconscious on the wood floor, his closed eyes a little wet with what almost looked like tears in the moonlight.

"What did you do to him…" It wasn't a question, but Gin expected that. She already knew, or guessed.

"Why, Aizen gave him a new life, a happy one. I'm his father—or maybe just his brother, I'm not sure…. I haven't decided yet. But what dear 'Shiro needs is a mother." Gin moved closer to Rangiku and cupped her chin in his hand, his smile beckoning. "You would do nicely, Rangiku. After all, you _were _a mother of sorts to him prior to this whole game, weren't you?"

Rangiku scowled. "A 'game'? _That's _what you think of this as? Something to amuse you?"

Gin pulled her close. "In a manner of speaking. But Rangiku, look—you have nothing left. Your friends have vanished, lost forever." His words took on a haunting chant, as though he was reading from a twisted children's storybook. "_So dark and cold, nothing to hold…_"

Rangiku pushed him away, and Gin chuckled. "You certainly are angry today, Rangiku. Are you sad because I left you?" His words were mocking, then suddenly dipped into a beckoning tone. "I _was_ planning on coming back for you, you know. You _and _Izuru…and 'Shiro too."

Rangiku looked at him, eyes full of doubt. "Don't lie, _Gin_." She spat his name as though it was poison—which, Gin mused, it probably was. "I know you never meant to return."

Gin gave a mocking frown. "But don't you remember, Rangiku? 'Maybe next time'? I told you I would come back." He glanced toward the rooftop, his smile angelic. "I wouldn't lie to _you, _would I Izuru?"

Izuru's blond head peered out from behind the roof, staring at him with fear. "I…I suppose so, Captain Ichimaru." He hopped down from the roof, standing beside Rangiku. "But you tried to kill Momo. I can't forgive you for that, Captain."

Gin quirked an eyebrow at the determined look on Izuru's face, his clenched fists. "I'm so _hurt, _Izuru!" He pouted dramatically, folding his arms into his sleeves. "_You _were never one to desert me!"

Izuru's fists clenched tighter, and his gaze flicked over to Rangiku, who nodded. Gin smiled inwardly—they were planning an escape. Well, it _would _be enjoyable.

"I'm sorry, Captain Ichimaru. But I can't believe you any more." With a frenzied bark of "_Now!_" Izuru leapt into the shadows, with Rangiku on his tail. They vanished into the 10th Division.

Gin padded slowly after them, seeking out their Spiritual Pressure. They had split up. He grinned and tip-toed softly through the door, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness. His grin grew wider. He had always loved playing hide-and-go-seek.

"I thought lieutenant's weren't supposed to lie, Izuru, Rangiku. Or am I mistaken?" Gin called, stepping into one darkened room. Corpses covered the floor. "It hurts me so when people lie. It makes me…_sad._ And I would much prefer seeing someone honest and happy to one who is lying, and sad. Though Izuru's always sad, aren't you?"

Lazily Gin nudged another corpse out of his way as he stepped through the door. "_Oh where, oh where has I-zu-ru gone, oh where, oh where can he be_…?" he sang sweetly, drawing Shinso and trailing it's tip along the wall, making a rough scratching noise as he walked.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

**16.**

Gin could sense Izuru's Spiritual Pressure growing frightened and panicked, a familiar mood, one that brought a faint sense of nostalgia. Rangiku was still searching for a place to hide. Gin decided to play with Izuru until she found a suitable hidey-hole. It was only fair.

"Did you and Rangiku have a bonding session after I left? I hope you didn't drink too much, Izuru. I know how sick you get, poor thing. Remember that time I played nursemaid for you instead of the other way around? It was a nice change, wasn't it, free from responsibility…?"

Gin sensed Izuru's presence inside a file closet. He had drawn Wabisuke, and had it in its first release.

_Good boy. _

He stopped and stared thoughtfully at the closet for a moment, then turned and walked through the next door, brushing corpses aside as he went. That one had been Renji's doing—the places where the spikes on Zabimaru had hitched into the man's skin were still visible. Disgusting.

Gin padded toward Rangiku's hiding place—'Shiro's office, where paperwork was still waiting to be stacked. She wasn't really _hiding_—more like waiting for him to enter. So she could pounce.

Gin thought that Rangiku always looked her best in front of 'Shiro's desk. It made her look important, valuable—something he wanted others beside himself to consider. He supposed that 'Shiro certainly had a bit of respect for her, and Izuru clearly valued her more than ever, but for Gin that wasn't enough.

She deserved someone other than him.

Rangiku brushed her strawberry blonde hair out of her face and drew her zanpakuto, Haineko. With a tone of finality she released it into it's shikai state.

"You're truly serious about this, aren't you…?" Gin let a hint of mocking awe creep into his voice. "Are you _this _devoted to your…_tiny Captain_?"

Rangiku smiled grimly. "I won't come willingly. Kira and I will take Captain Hitsugaya away from here, hide ourselves until you forget about us. You won't find us. And I _won't _be alone, Gin."

Gin smiled.

"Don't think you can simply ask me to come join you. It'll take more than that. I don't love you anymore, _Ichimaru._" The words seemed to hurt her, and Gin took quiet note of the irregularity.

"Didn't you hear me before? It saddens me when people lie."

Aizen appeared from the shadows, smiling gently. "It was amusing to watch you, Gin, but we should get going."

Gin nodded and backed away, covering his eyes.

"As you wish, Captain Aizen."

Just as Kyoukasuigetsu was activated Gin heard a familiar cry of "_NO!_" and heard Izuru leap in front of the light with a flutter of his kimono.

When the light cleared, Izuru was on the floor unconscious, and Rangiku was gone. 'Shiro' still remained as well, and lay at Aizen's feet.

Gin smiled down at his ex-lieutenant, and thought having two brothers wouldn't be all that bad.

He gazed off into the distance, still smiling.


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

Rukia ran toward Papa eagerly with her arms outstretched, a few steps behind Ichigo and Renji.

It had been three days since she had last seen Papa, or Uncle Gin—Uncle Gin had been taking care of their new "cousins" (they weren't worthy to be called "Uncles" in Rukia's opinion—Uncle Gin and Uncle Tousen came first) Izuru and 'Shiro—and Rukia and the others had been left in the care of Uncle Tousen, who was unanimously (and privately) declared utterly boring. However, Momo was a kindred spirit and a new sister who attempted to teach Rukia the more feminine "games" such as playing house or fixing hair.

Momo was fine for "girlish confidences" as Uncle Tousen might have called it, but Rukia really preferred her brothers. Wrestling was much more eventful.

"Papa! How are you? Where have you been?" Rukia cried, burying her face in her Papa's middle. She felt Papa's robes wrap around her comfortingly, while he ruffled Ichigo's hair with his free hand. Rukia stepped back and allowed Renji his traditional hair-ruffle, as well as Uryuu. Momo simply smiled up at Aizen fondly.

"I'm perfectly fine, Rukia. I just came back from a meeting with The King." Papa said this with a hint of pride.

Ichigo beamed. "A king? Really? Was he old?"

"Was he strong?" Renji piped up, already clutching Zabimaru's hilt.

"Did you have a plan?" Uryuu added quietly from beside Uncle Tousen—he seemed to be the only one who could tolerate him.

Papa smiled and raised his hands in a placating manner. "Please, everyone, not so fast!" He laughed good-naturedly. "I'm going to drown in your curiosity some day!"

"Your Papa was very diplomatic with The King. They had a nice little chat, and your Papa was awarded the title of King of Soul Society in his stead—after all, The King _is_ a very busy man." Uncle Gin said from behind Papa. He raised his arms as if to welcome all of Soul Society. "And that means that everything you see here now belongs to us."

Rukia and the rest stared blankly at Papa and Uncle Gin for a moment, then burst into cheers.

Ichigo and Renji grabbed Rukia's arms and formed a circle, singing merrily at the top of their lungs "_This is our new ho-ome! This is our new ho-ome!_" Uryuu simply smiled and clutched Uncle Tousen's hand.

"And we have one more surprise for you," Uncle Gin said with a chuckle, turning toward the door. "Come on, Orihime. Say hello."

Rukia's eyes widened as a girl with orange hair and wearing a white dress stepped into the room. Her steel-grey eyes were warm as she took in the scene. She looked a little sad.

"Ichigo? Rukia?" she asked softly as though in disbelief, walking toward them. "Renji? Uryuu?" Her voice took on a high note that bordered on a shriek as she ran at them, enveloping them all in a large group hug. "I'm so glad you're all alive! I was so worried…"

"Everyone, this is your Mama." Papa said warmly, moving to stand beside them.

Everyone was surprised when Ichigo began crying softly, leaning his head on Mama's shoulder. His tears soaked Mama's sleeve, but she didn't seem to mind. Rukia stared slightly up at her as Mama wiped Ichigo's tears away, her eyes looking a little moist as well. Soon everyone was crying—save Papa and her Uncles, of course. Rukia couldn't help but smile through her tears.

Their family was whole again.

_But was something—or someone—missing?_


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

'Shiro awoke to the soft humming of someone close by, and the rattle of plates.

He rubbed his eyes and sat up, looking around curiously. Where was he? What had happened? All he could remember was someone smiling…

"Brother, 'Shiro's awake!" came a gleeful shout. Shiro watched a blond-haired young man race excitedly into a nearby room.

"Oh? He certainly is a heavy sleeper!" A merry-sounding voice replied with a chuckle. Shiro heard someone get out of a creaky chair and make their way toward him.

It was as though the world instantly burst into vibrant color when the person entered the room.

'Shiro took in the man's silver hair, his tall, lanky frame, his pale skin, the white robes. But the first thing he took complete interest in was the man's smile, so warm and welcoming. It made his heart grow warm just looking at him.

"I'm glad you've awoken, 'Shiro. Do you remember me?" The man's voice was a gentle, polite baritone, familiar to 'Shiro.

"You're…" The name was on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't quite reach it. "Ichi…maku?" he guessed, wondering why someone could be named "one to coil". The man seemed lithe like a snake, but…

The man chuckled, making 'Shiro give a little start. "Close, 'Shiro. My name is Gin. I'm your older brother. Izuru is the middle child, while you, Toshiro, are the youngest."

The blond—clearly Izuru—piped up "And our last name is Ichi_maru_!" with a pouting look.

'Shiro nodded, letting a slight smile tug at his lips—clearly he wasn't used to smiling... "I'll remember." He lightly touched a bandage the wrapped around his head. "But…what happened to me?"

Gin sighed. "Well, 'Shiro, we had a little fight. It was a trivial matter, but you were stubborn on making a point. When you tried to hit me, both you and Izuru fell into each other—knocked each other unconscious…."

'Shiro stared down at his hands, feeling a blush of shame cover his cheeks. "I'm sorry, Gin, Izuru."

He felt long, delicate fingers ruffle his hair. "Really, it's no trouble. You and Izuru just have to be more careful, all right?"

'Shiro nodded. "Don't worry. I don't want to disappoint you."

Gin grinned as Izuru added in his own promise of perfection. "That's my little brothers."

'Shiro wondered if he had ever felt so happy.


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

Rukia enjoyed dancing with Papa, when the lanterns were lit and Uncle Gin walked over to the piano to play a few songs.

Rukia would wrap her arms around Papa's waist and move slowly to the soft music that seemed to melt off of Uncle Gin's fingers, the music twisting and turning around her with all the warmth of hot chocolate on a cold day, making her twirl in ecstasy as Papa held her close, whispering that she was his eldest daughter, his beloved.

And then she would be passed on to Uncle Gin, as Papa took his place at the piano.

It was then that Rukia would truly feel her body come alive, enraptured by the way Uncle Gin guided her across the floor of what, she had heard, had once been the Captains' meeting place. She would take in the faint, musky odor Uncle Gin possessed, so different from the ginger smell her Papa held, and feel the two of them moving in near-perfect harmony.

'Shiro and Momo copied their example, flowing in perfect sync with one another. They twirled around the room, Momo's smile radiant, 'Shiro's barely visible.

On one of these occasions, as she was dancing in the light of the lanterns, something suddenly hitched in the back of Rukia's mind and she stopped in mid-step—she had suddenly wondered whether 'Shiro and Momo had been together before that moment, in the past somehow. Somewhere.

Uncle Gin stared down at her, looking worried—or at least, that was what her mind tried to tell her.

"Rukia dear, are you feeling all right? You look terribly confused. Would you like to rest for a little bit?"

The world seemed to pause. Her mind began to whisper

_Lies, lies, lies_

She fell to her knees, feeling utterly lost.

Uncle Gin picked her up and carried her to his quarters, humming a broken tune under his breath, absentmindedly.

"Uncl—Ichimaru—Uncle Gin—what—"

The world swirled above her. Uncle Gin/Ichimaru's face seemed to be reflected in a pool of water, rippling from dark to light. Rukia felt as though her mind was on fire, it was painful and all-consuming—

And then the world went blank.


	20. Chapter 20

**20.**

Gin placed Rukia carefully on the bed, marveling at how still she was.

He could still feel the pulsing of her Spiritual Pressure, which he was thankful for. She was still conscious, though her senses were clearly being disrupted by…something.

He trailed his fingers across her jawbone and down her neck. She had grown more womanly, and her body seemed to want to make up for her years of training her skills as a Soul Reaper. Gin admired her dedication.

He smirked at the small sigh that escaped her lips as he bent over her. He gave her a soft peck on the forehead.

It was too bad the hypnosis was going through a malfunction of sorts. Otherwise he would have awakened her earlier and they could have resumed their usual activities.

He sat down beside her and ran his fingers through her hair, wondering if there was some part of her hidden deep within her, that hated him. If so, he could always exploit that. Maybe he could convince Captain Aizen to evaporate the hypnosis for a day or two, that they might watch their "children" come to grips with what they had been doing in their "innocence",… all the killing… the intimacy…

Then they might restore the illusion and make them smile again.

Gin grinned—the idea held promise.

But now was not the time. He had to find out why the hypnosis was malfunctioning.

They had made sure to seal Hitsugaya's Spiritual Pressure with a quick spell, though they could not seal all of it, as his Spiritual Pressure was great. They had worried it could have a backlash effect on the hypnosis. But there had been no trouble from him. Momo wouldn't dare lift a finger to Captain Aizen—her love was deep, as was Gin's disgusted amusement of her.

Gin smiled grimly in the dim lantern light. "I wonder…"

--

Renji hurtled along the halls of what had once been the 6th Division, laughing as Izuru struggled to keep up.

"C'mon, slowpoke!" he taunted, sticking his tongue out at his flushed opponent. "Last one there's a Gillian!"

Izuru smirked, veering to the left and going through a door Renji hadn't seen before. Renji growled and followed, disliking the fact that Izuru knew more about the locations of Soul Society than he did—but then, this _was _only their first week of living in the place.

Izuru grinned over his shoulder, calling "Keep up, Renji!"

"Of course!" Renji retorted, suddenly halting as Izuru stopped abruptly in front of him. "What's wrong, Izuru?" he managed to ask, peering over Izuru's shoulder and catching his breath.

His finger slightly trembling, Izuru pointed to a person sitting slumped behind the cherry wood desk in front of them.

The figure looked as though he hadn't eaten very well recently. His dark hair was oily and tangled, and his eyes were unfocused. His skin was almost grey, and he was bound to the chair he sat on by heavy iron chains.

Renji suddenly felt a stab of pain in his head as the word _Scatter _seemed to slam into his brain.

"Renji…Kira…?" the man croaked, his eyes wide and more focused.

"Who—who are you? And how do you know our names?" Renji demanded, his head pounding.

The man gave him a look of superiority, a look that somehow still seemed to hold power.

"I am Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of the 6th Squad and heir to the Kuchiki name. And if you wouldn't mind"—his tone brooked no argument, even as his voice had a croak to it—

"I would like to ask for a few moments of your time. There are concerns of great moment now upon us—or more importantly, on _you. _And it is crucial to your safety that you and the others are aware of these matters."


	21. Chapter 21

**21.**

Rukia's ears and eyes focused on the sound of blankets rustling beside her.

She stared blankly at the person in front of her. The last thing she could remember was Aizen and Gin laughing triumphantly…and then dancing with them both. Rukia put a hand to her head, wincing at the headache she found there.

Her eyes began to focus on the smiling man in front of her…_Ichimaru. _What was he doing beside her, in bed? Why was he even there at all…?

She looked down at herself and noticed her naked body for the first time. A quick, blushing glance showed that Gin was also naked.

"Are you feeling better, Rukia dear?" Ichimaru asked softly, stroking her cheek. His silver hair held a hypnotic glow in the moonlight.

Rukia flinched at his touch for a moment, then, for some reason, she curled up closer to him, her cheeks flushed. She couldn't speak—her mind was still attempting to work out the "hows" and "whys" of the situation.

She suddenly noticed that one of her hands had grasped Ichimaru's hand, and was holding it tightly. She hadn't wanted to do that.

_She_ _wasn't in control of her body_…

Ichimaru gave a little pout and chucked her under the chin. "Now, Rukia dear, you shouldn't look so down. Unless, of course, you still need…?" He let the sentence hang, running one long, delicate finger along her cheek.

Rukia couldn't move. She felt as though snakes were crawling over her body—the same feeling she had always had around Ichimaru. Without any warning, her mouth opened and answered the question for her:

"Please, Uncle Gin."

_UNCLE Gin?! Why did I call him that?_ Rukia thought, panicked, as Ichimaru smiled and lifted himself up onto his elbows.

_Watch and learn, _Shirayuki spoke from deep within her. _Relax. After he falls asleep, we can make our escape, according to Zangetsu and Zabimaru. _

_What do you—? _Rukia began to ask, but decided instead to focus on what was going on…

And with a shudder, she noted Ichimaru's hands were ice cold.

--

"…And so, that is how I ended up here." Mr. Kuchiki finished, his gaze fierce. "They used my affection for Rukia against me, and so imprisoned me here."

Renji nodded slowly in understanding. "But why use us this way?" He paused. "We've been lied to?" he barked incredulously, surprised at the harshness of his voice.

Izuru piped up "Because they want you to stay. I think…they rather like us." He stared down at his hands. He looked frightened.

"But how can you say that? Why are we acting differently all of a sudden…especially Rukia? How do you know all this, Izuru? What makes you think they like us? Are you sure they're our enemies?"

Izuru looked from Renji to Mr. Kuchiki.

"For some reason, I still have partial control over my mind."


	22. Chapter 22

**22.**

"_For some reason, I still have partial control over my mind._"

Renji stared at Izuru blankly, wondering what in the world was going on.

Mr. Kuchiki made a affirmative noise. "That's because you cast a quick Kido before you were under the spell—I can sense it faintly on you. It was meant to confuse other spells, judging by the pattern. It must have been just enough to keep you in partial control. I have never seen something like that before."

Izuru gave a proud smile. "Hanataro and I thought up the pattern together, with Captain Ukitake's help." Suddenly he frowned. "But I think it's also because by this point it feels as though anything warm and kind is too good to be true. Gi—Captain Ichimaru isn't that quick to be kind."

"It's quite all right, Kira. You've done well." Mr. Kuchiki said calmly, then turned back to Renji. "Renji—you only justthis momentregained a bit of your senses, but I guarantee that in a few minutes you will be back to 'square one' as they say, and fully under the spell."

Renji shook his head. "But—Papa and Uncle Gin, and Uncle Tousen—they can't be evil. They've been taking care of us…" His voice was returning to its childish tone, and his eyes lost their cunning glow, and were replaced by the eyes of an innocent.

"I don't believe you!" And he raced out of the room, clutching Zabimaru tightly as he ran.

It had to be some cruel joke.

There was no wayPapa would do something like that…_impossible…_

--

Rukia lay quietly on the bed, wrapped in Uncle Gin's embrace.

He was so comforting. It was a very cold night in Soul Society, and they needed to keep each other warm. That's what he had said only a few moments ago.

She smiled. In her opinion, she was the luckiest girl in the world, to be loved so much by this man with warm hands…

_But his hands…his hands are cold. _

She blinked. No, Uncle Gin's hands weren't cold. They were warm, delicate, and gentle. They were protecting her from the cruel world, and always would. That was solid, unquestionable _fact. _

"Uncle Gin?" she whispered into the darkness, as Gin's eyes fluttered open slowly, revealing ice-blue orbs for a brief moment.

"What is it, Rukia dear?" Uncle Gin asked softly, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Are you cold?" Rukia asked, resting her hand on his shoulder.

Uncle Gin pulled her closer to him, pressing his lips to her forehead. "A little."

"I thought so," she said sleepily. "…your hands…"

And she drifted off into a worried sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

22

**23.**

"…Mr. Byakuya? Mr. Byakuya, are you there?" a whispered voice cut through the darkness that surrounded what was once Byakuya's office and was now his prison.

Byakuya raised his head from its slumped position and stared out curiously into the dark. "Who is it?" he asked, hating the fact that he was helpless to defend himself.

"It's Uryuu Aizen"—Byakuya felt himself flinch at the accursed last name—"and I've come to help you out with Izuru and 'Shiro."

"What about Kurosaki?" At the puzzled silence Byakuya corrected himself: "Ichigo?"

Uryuu appeared out of the shadows, smiling slightly. "Ichigo's standing guard, trying to talk Renji into helping out. Ichigo's in it for the adventure, you see. And to learn the what you know about us."

'Shiro appeared beside Uryuu, his eyes wide with wonder. "I was a Captain too?" he asked in awe, drawing Hyourinmaru and preparing to cut away at the chains. "Gin was too, right?"

Byakuya nodded his thanks as one arm was freed. He flexed in gingerly. "Yes. He was Captain of the 3rd Squad."

"I was his lieutenant," Kira said softly as he helped free Byakuya's other arm. "I was loyal to him, wasn't I? I followed his every whim…I still do. When he asks for something, I get it for him, no questions asked."

"You were loyal, yes. But so was Renji. In fact, I think somewhere inside him that loyalty is still there." Byakuya flexed his newly-freed arm carefully and turned back to Uryuu. "Are you sure Ichigo can convince Renji?"

Uryuu shrugged. "It wouldn't be the first time."

Byakuya sighed. "I hope you are correct in that assumption."

--

Aizen walked sedately through the 5th Squad headquarters, with Momo at his side.

It was almost identical to the old days—only this time he had both children _and _subordinates. It was a welcome change from being a warlord. Instead of battle-scarred warriors fawning over him and planning to usurp his power, it was now instead the devotion of "children" willing to serve him that was a constant in his life—"children" as adoring as lambs, willing to lick his sandals if he asked.

Aizen felt it must have been fate that had given him Kyoukasuigetsu. Nothing else could explain his good fortune in these past few years.

Nothing else, save for his cunning, of course.

--

Gin opened his eyes to sunlight streaming in through his window.

He sat up and stretched, instantly holding out a hand to ruffle Rukia's hair. He felt nothing. She was gone.

He glanced down at the bed, empty save for him. _Well, now. What _are _you up to, Rukia dear? _Gin wondered, sliding out of bed and leisurely pulling on his white robes.

He made his way quickly out the door and down the hall, where he could sense Rukia running toward Ichigo and the others, including…_he could sense him_…_Byakuya. _

Gin sighed and scratched the back of his head wearily. "Oh, dear. Captain Aizen, I believe we have a few runaways," he said as Aizen appeared beside him with Momo in tow.

Aizen sighed. "They're so rebellious."

"It must be their hormones kicking in, Captain." Gin joked, giving Momo a friendly pat on the head. "Your brothers and sister are being very naughty, Momo. What should we do?"

Momo gazed blankly up at him and held Aizen's hand tightly. "They should be punished," she said innocently, her hands automatically gripping her sword.

Aizen smiled. "That's my little girl."

"She has such a benevolent father!" Gin joked, and both he and Aizen chuckled to themselves as they sensed Rukia and the rest disappear into the World of the Living.


	24. Chapter 24 END

**24.**

_Brrrring. Briiiiiing. Bri_—

Beep_. _

"_Hello, children. It's your Papa. I simply wanted to find out how you all were doing. Uncle Gin is also here, as is Momo. Tousen is…a little busy at the moment."_

"_Good evening, Rukia dear, Ichigo, 'Shiro, Izuru. Oh, and Renji and Uryuu too. Momo wants to say hello as well. Say hello, Momo!"_

"…_Hello…"_

"Pa—Aizen! How did you—" Rukia began, as Ichigo and the others instantly stiffened and looked up from their TV program. Hurriedly she put them on speakerphone.

"_It certainly has been lonely around here. We miss you, you know. I miss my little dancing partner." _

Rukia blushed and clenched the phone tightly. "I am not _yours_, Ichimaru."

"_And 'Shiro—I know you're there—you and I were starting to get along so well! And it was so nice to have Izuru by my side again. Poor Momo was distraught when you left without her. We even had a picnic planned out with all your favorite foods." _

There was a crackle of static as the sound of someone—obviously Gin—sighed dramatically.

"You know as well as I do that we will _never _return to you. But we will get Momo back."

"_We'll see." _Aizen chuckled into the phone. _"Don't forget about us so soon. We promised we would always be together, remember Ichigo? We would always be one big happy family, together forever. And Papa always keeps his promises. Remember that. Goodnight, now."_

"_Good night, everyone. Pleasant dreams, Rukia dear. Bye-bye."_

The phone went dead.

With the phone still in her hand, Rukia turned to the others, her expression grim.

"We _will _get Momo back. It's just a matter of time."

And she hung up the phone.

**END**

--

I would like to thank everyone for sticking with this fic as far as it has come. Your reviews have made me work even harder to make _One Big Happy Family _on par with your expectations. Without your reviews this fic wouldn't be as fun to write.

So, a big thank you to (in no particular order): **wallflowerxiii, Chiremae, Artificial Life Creator, MandyFreckles, One Guardian Strawberry, DelMarch, Helen Storks, yume girl 91, Pyrokatt, Twi BOX, death wish girl, AisuHime, liepe, nocturnalchild17, Winx-Soul-Reaper, Sweet Scrifice, Music-Warrior-Nightsong, wynn12, Ichimaru-taicho, aventurninne2, Volital, imisscalvin, Leaf of the Wind, Lira1123, ichirukifan, **and anyone else who wants to express their opinion.


End file.
